The Sonic Team is Born
by sonamysilvaze4ever
Summary: They are all humans but it all changes when they are captured by an evil co-operation changing their lives forever. Couples are Sonamy, Silvaze, Knuckouge, Shadikal and Taiream. There is 2 of us but this is my story. I have also started my GCSE'S this year so it might be a while between chapters and sorry that they are short, I'm new with this so I didn't know. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**My first story (becca, there is two of us) **** and so you understand the characters more here is a list of the characters**

**Characters.**

**Blaze-Bethany Burns **

**Big-Brandon Burns **

**Amy-Amelia Rose **

**Sonic-Steve Hammond**

**Shadow-Scott Hunt **

**Silver-Simon Hawk **

** Rouge-Renae Blake**

****Tikal-Taylor Evans****

******Cream-Charlotte Ramon******

******Tails-Thomas Pride******

******Knuckles-Kyle Edmond******

******Manic-Matthew Hammond******

******Sonia-Stacy Hammond******

**I don't own any of the characters in this story they belong to SEGA.**

* * *

><p>Hi I'm Bethany or as some people call me Blaze, Blaze the Cat. I used to be normal girl but not anymore. I was kidnapped along with some others by the UME (Unknown Mutation for Evil). They zapped us by with modified gamma rays that gave us any power they want. I was the last one they did, the pain from the rays was killing me. But my big brother Brandon came running into the room and grabbed me. But he got caught in the rays giving him some of the abilities I got. All of us were unconscious from the rays.<p>

When we woke up we were all in a cell. One of the girls were pacing up and down and my brother was still hugging me where he had not long woke. The girl pacing up and down said "their awake" to the boys, before the boys could say anything I told the all to shut up quickly. I listened and I could hear guards coming to get us. "Guys guards are coming!" "How do u know that?" said this cocky boys that keeps flicking a grumpy boy." I don't know but trust me!" I said trying to come up with a plan. Once I had, I told everyone. The grumpy one didn't really like the idea that much but he was over voted. As we had finally agreed, the guards had got here and took out the cell to see their Master.

We were all bracing ourselves for a guy that's not to by messed with, but it was just a bold old guy smiling at us evilly. "Good, good…so are these the new recruits? He said. New recruits? Was is he on about? I thought but got interrupted by his reply. "Yes sir they are, they have been making good progress even Brandon" Good… I am Dr robotic the head of UME and your master." He paused just looking at us, what is he waiting for? I thought but then it clicked, I winked at everyone to tell them to copy what I did. "Yes Dr Robotic sir "we all said together while bowing at him. "Yes they will do nicely, better then all you lot! "He said laughing evilly to himself.

"So what did the rays give them?" he asked. "Bethany and Brandon here have priokinises or as it's often called fire powers but Brandon can't use it unless Bethany gives him a 'boost'(fire ball)" "Amelia here has the ability to summon a hammer from her back and knock her enemies in 1 hit" "Steve, Scott and Simon have Speed, Chaos powers and syokenises" "Renae, Charlotte and Thomas) can fly via wings, tails and rabbit ears" "Taylor and Kyle have strength and agility" "and last but not least Matthew and Stacy have the ability to summon instruments that they can use as a weapon"

"Nice, very nice ok then now let's…."Dr robotic said but got interrupted by me saying "NOW!" We all broke free of the guards and started to leg it for an exit now we knew how we were and what they did to us. "After them!" he shouted as we were half way down the hall. The guard came legging it down the hall and they were getting closer and closer every second. Thomas was in the led showing us the way to this portal he saw earlier. We all were getting tired but we knew that we couldn't stop, they would just put us back in the cell and control us for good, but the guards were nearly in arms reach and Thomas had trouble finding it. What were we going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>This the end of chapter one will they all get away from the guards and get to the portal in time or will they get captured find out in Chapter the way Chapter 2 might be a while cause of GCSE's and I do have trouble coming up with ideas with in base ideas if you know what I mean but I will try to upload it soon. I know it's a bit short but it didn't know that it would be this long on here as on word it was just over 2 I will do it this length so if it's too short for you then I'm really sorry I'm new it this stuff :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 sorry it was a while and thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

><p>Thomas was looking as fast as he could and the guards were really close now." I found it!" Thomas said as he opened a door. We all went in and Kyle was guarding the door. The room had a weird thing that looked like a portal and a control panel which Thomas was trying to figure out. "Err sis?" I heard from Brandon. "Yer" I said, "your hairs gone purple and you have a tail" he said. I looked at my hair and saw I glimpse of a cat tail "oh k then" I said. But then I looked round and everyone had changed. "Err guys so have all of you" everyone stopped and looked at each other.<p>

But before we all could react properly we heard banging at the door. "They are at the door, Thomas is that portal done yet?!". He looked down at the panel then nodded "yer it is but I don't know where it will take us"." That's fine anywhere better then here" I replied and Thomas opened the portal. We all jumped through just as they got in the room. The last thing I heard was that old guy shouting then it all went white.

I had passed out, all of us did and I was the first to wake up. I looked round and the guys…. they were different and I mean different. I tried to wake everyone up still not sure who was who. We all just looked at each other and I was the first to speak. "Well I guess we need new names" "yer I guess so" said guess who….. the grumpy one! We just looked at him, "what? Aren't I allowed to agree now?" he said. "Anyway …. well I guess my name is now Blaze, Blaze the Cat" "mines Big, Big the Cat then sis" said Brandon/Big. We all smiled at his name, "mines Amy Rose I guess better then my real name "said Amelia. "And mine's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" said Steve.

"Mines Tails, Tails Prowler" said Thomas. "Cream, Cream the Rabbit" said Charlotte. "Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog "said grumpy. "Eeeeeeeeeevil!" I whispered joking around and Amy giggled. "Shut up Rose!" Shadow shouted. "Make me Shadow!" she said while bringing out her hammer. "Guys just stop" I said while standing in the middle of them. "Fine….." they both said together. "Anyway….Silver, Silver the Hedgehog" said Simon. "Tikal "said Taylor. "Knuckles, Manic, Sonia!" the last 3 said one after the other.

So with the name done we started to look around this place. And after hours of searching we found what seemed to be a kingdom called Mobius. "Mobius sounds cool" said Sonic. We all walked into the kingdom and all we could see was a whole load of "animals" like us everywhere we looked and it was awesome. But all of a sudden a chameleon showed up out of nowhere "Who are you? You don't seem you be from here let alone this planet" he asked. "Well believe it or not we are humans from the planet earth and came here through a weird portal after the UME changed us" I replied. "Oh your just like me then I'm Espio and just like u I'm a human, I have been fighting the UME for ages now as they come here as well. Come with me, you all can stay at mine for a while" he said. We followed him to his house.

"Come on, come on work!" he said trying to get the portal to work. "YES! AFTER THEM NOW! THEY WON'T GET AWAY!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter 2 what will happen at Espio's house and will that old guy find them find out in the next chapter.<strong>


End file.
